


Set in Stone

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dying Wish, ETNuary, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Justine Day!, Heart Of Stone, Justine & Joey friendship, Love, Promises, Sad, Tearjerker, even from beyond the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: I wanted to help you. I wanted to be there, by your side, through everything the afterlife's got to throw at us. I wanted things to be how they were before it all went to hell in a hand basket, with you and me standing strong together against all the blazing horrors in our way.Justine Ezarik's unshakeable heart, her dying wish, and her final promise.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 8 of ETNuary.
Relationships: Justine Ezarik & Joey Graceffa
Series: ETNuary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 is Justine Ezarik! And yes, I did take a bit of inspiration from a certain musical number.

Joey, you've got a good heart. You always have. It's rusty right now, and it's changed a lot over the years, but there's still gold there if you dig deep into the core of who you are. Why else would you want to save us? Why else would you care so much?

I'll admit, when you showed up in Purgatory, I was a little skeptical. The others (especially Colleen) was saying such _awful_ things about you. You've killed people. You've hurt people. You've ruined everything. For a while, I wondered if you were here to do it again. If you were here to hurt _me._ If you were gonna end up letting me fall back into death.

But you weren't. You're _not._ You're here to help us live again. The tears in your eyes are all the proof I need.

I wanted to help you. I wanted to be there, by your side, through everything the afterlife's got to throw at us. I wanted things to be how they were before it all went to hell in a hand basket, with you and me standing strong together against all the blazing horrors in our way.

More than that, I wanted a chance for both of us to find redemption. That's why I let you vote for me. So I could prove myself. So I could make up for what I did to Andrea. I thought that, if I made things right, you could follow my lead.

I guess that it wasn't meant to end up like that.

I'm sorry, Joey. I tried to fight. I really did. But this mummy guy is just _way_ too strong for me, and soon, I'll have to go. I don't know where. Where do you go when you die in the afterlife?

(Purgatory didn't break me, though. I think I might be unbreakable.)

Please don't be sad. Remember, you're here to save everyone. That shouldn't change just cause I won't be among the saved. It may be the end of me, but I want what I stand for to stay alive, and so, in my final moments, I pass it on to you. You're going to fix things, redeem yourself, and get as many people as you can out of Purgatory. I'm sure of it, cause I believe in you.

I hope you know that you're not alone, Joey. You'll _never_ be alone. Not if I have anything to say about it. As long as you keep fighting for what is good and right, and as long as you protect our friends, I'll stay by your side. I'll be your guardian angel. If anyone could use an angel, it's someone like you.

So please, I beg you, complete your mission. Defeat the Collector. Be everyone's hero. Find the redemption that I know you've spent the last few years of your life looking for. And know that, wherever I might end up, I'll keep watching over you every step of the way.

See you someday, Joey. I'll always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Roi Fabito!


End file.
